New Moon
by GSFT
Summary: Orangtuanya mengabaikannya. Saudaranya merendahkannya. Saudarinya tidak memedulikannya. Dia hidup di balik bayangan mereka. Keinginannya adalah hidup dengan kebebasan, dan orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya. Pada malam itu, dia mendapatkan keinginannya dari seorang prajurit bayaran.


**New Moon**

**Chapter 1**

Shinobi dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang bekerja di balik bayang. Secara umum, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Namun bagi Uzumaki Naruto, orang-orang yang seperti itu hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan shinobi lebih terlihat seperti tantara bayaran yang mengabdi pada sebuah desa. Bahkan yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai shinobi adalah mereka yang bergabung dengan Anbu, satuan unit khusus yang bekerja langsung kepada pemimpin desa dan melakukan misi-misi rahasia.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa mereka masih disebut shinobi daripada tentara bayaran. Satu-satunya perbedaan di antara keduanya adalah shinobi bekerja kepada dan menerima dana dari desa, sementara tentara bayaran tidak memiliki afiliasi pada pihak manapun kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Tentara bayaran dapat menerima misi dari siapapun, namun shinobi hanya dapat menerima misi dari desa mereka atau desa sekutu. Mungkin hanya itu perbedaan keduanya.

Karena kedua pekerjaan yang hampir mirip itu, Naruto tidak peduli mana yang harus dia ambil. Tapi jika dia harus memilih, maka dia akan mengambil pekerjaan prajurit bayaran. Karena menurut Naruto, prajurit bayaran memiliki kebebasan. Itu adalah alasan pertama. Alasan kedua adalah bahkan jika dia menjadi shinobi, dia tidak akan pernah sudi menerima misi dari pria yang memimpin desanya.

Naruto adalah seorang anak berusia 8 tahun yang membenci keluarganya sendiri. Dia sedang menonton saudara-saudarinya yang sedang berlatih bersama ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Kaa-san." Naruto memanggil ibunya yang berada di sampingnya. Sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina, juga sedang menyaksikan suaminya melatih anak-anaknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Mengapa tou-san tidak ingin melatihku?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Naruto. Menma dan Mito harus mengendalikan kekuatan yang berada dalam tubuh mereka. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mendapatkan latihan yang kau inginkan. Kuharap kau mengerti itu."

Naruto menjadi sedih mendengarnya. Itu adalah alasan yang sama yang selalu diberikan orangtuanya. "Aku… mengerti." Gumam Naruto sebelum kembali menonton ayah dan saudara-saudarinya.

Dia sudah berhenti berharap kepada janji tersebut. Pertama kali dia meminta untuk dilatih adalah saat usianya 6 tahun. Minato mulai melatih Menma dan Mito ketika mereka berusia 5 tahun dan setelah beberapa bulan, Naruto mulai menyadari ayahnya hanya berfokus kepada mereka berdua.

'_Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan itu. Tapi kenapa aku masih berharap?'_ batin Naruto. Dia melihat ayah dan saudara-saudarinya tertawa bersama-sama. Dia menoleh ke arah ibunya dan menemukan wanita itu sedang tersenyum. _'Ya. Aku sudah berhenti berharap. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menanyakan itu lagi.'_

Kakak perempuannya, Namikaze Mito, melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, "Kaa-chan! Lihat, lihat! Aku mengeluarkan rantai chakra!"

Sesuai yang Mito katakan, sebuah rantai yang dilapisi cahaya kuning keluar dari punggungnya. Kushina syok saat melihat kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki klan Uzumaki ditunjukkan oleh putrinya. Minato memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Menma melihat adik perempuannya dengan pandangan muram.

"Mito-chan, kau hebat! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkannya saat seusiamu!" Kushina mendekati putrinya dengan penuh kegembiran.

"Kau akan menjadi wanita yang kuat seperti ibumu." Minato memberikan pujiannya juga.

"Heh, kau baru mengeluarkannya. Kita lihat apakah kau bisa mengendalikannya." Tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya yang senang, Menma jelas tidak membagi perasaan yang sama.

Mito geram. "Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua. Aku yakin meskipun kalian berdua memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda, kalian tetap akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat nanti. Kalian adalah kebanggaan keluarga ini!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, _'Jika saja aku bisa mengeluarkan rantai itu.'_ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya, _'Tidak. Aku tidak akan berharap lagi. Mereka tidak akan pernah menepati janji mereka.'_

"Ayo. Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Latihan mereka sudah berakhir. Mereka semua berjalan ke ruang makan di mana Kushina telah menyiapkan makan siang. Minato dan Kushina berjalan berdampingan sambil membahas latihan macam apa yang akan Kushina berikan kepada Mito. Saat Menma dan Mito mendekat, yang tertua di antara ketiganya menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Kau tahu tou-san tidak akan melatihmu. Atau apakah kau ingin tahu jutsu apa yang kudapatkan dari tou-san? Jangan berharap." Cibir Menma kepada Naruto sebelum pergi mengikuti orangtuanya.

Mito hanya memberikan Naruto pandangan sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya dengan acuh tak acuh. Naruto menatap punggung kedua saudaranya tanpa ekspresi. Kakak laki-lakinya memandang rendah dia dan kakak perempuannya tidak pernah peduli kepadanya. Naruto tidak menyukai mereka berdua, meskipun mereka sedarah dengannya.

Mereka adalah kembar tiga. Menma adalah yang tertua, Mito adalah anak kedua, dan Naruto adalah anak ketiga sekaligus yang termuda. Tidak ada yang berbeda di antara ketiganya kecuali rambut dan mata mereka. Menma mewarisi warna rambut ibunya yang merah dengan gaya rambut ayahnya, dan matanya berwarna biru. Mito mewarisi rambut merah dan mata ungu ibunya. Naruto mewarisi rambut pirang dan mata biru ayahnya.

Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze duduk sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Hanya empat dari mereka yang makan sambil mengobrol. Naruto diam menyantap makanannya, tidak memedulikan apa yang dibahas mereka.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Mito-chan. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menggunakan rantai chakra dengan baik." Ucap Kushina kepada putrinya.

"Benarkah? Aku menyayangimu, kaa-chan!" Mito berseri-seri pada ucapan ibunya.

Menma melipat tangannya dengan cemberut. "Tidak adil. Aku ingin kaa-san melatihku juga!"

"Menma, apakah kau pikir aku belum cukup untukmu? Ibumu melatih Mito karena dia memiliki kemampuan dari klan Uzumaki. Jika kau mau, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa ninjutsu andalanku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Minato menghiburnya.

Ekspresi Menma berubah menjadi senang. "Benarkah? Aku pegang janjimu, tou-san! Kau dengar itu, Mito? Tou-san akan mengajariku ninjutsu miliknya!"

"Huft. Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang lebih hebat."

Itulah perbincangan keluarga Namikaze saat makan siang. Naruto makan dengan tenang, namun hatinya memanas karena mereka berbicara seakan-akan dia tidak ada. Setiap hari, ayah dan ibunya hanya membicarakan Menma dan Mito.

Bukannya mereka melupakan Naruto, mereka juga masih mengingatnya dan bertindak layaknya orangtua pada umumnya. Namun jika orang-orang melihat dengan lebih teliti, mereka akan menyadari bahwa Minato dan Kushina lebih fokus kepada kedua anak tertua dibanding anak bungsu mereka.

Paling tidak, Naruto masih bersyukur mereka masih menyediakan kebutuhan pokok untuknya seperti tempat tinggal, makanan, dan pakaian. Hanya saja perlakuan mereka kepada kedua saudaranya tampak lebih istimewa. Tapi yang membuat Naruto selalu kesal adalah sikap Menma. Tidak apa-apa jika saudarinya tidak peduli kepadanya, namun saudara tertuanya itu selalu sombong di depannya.

Bahkan saat ini, Menma sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Naruto bisa mengartikan itu bahwa Menma ingin menunjukkan siapa yang lebih istimewa.

"Umm. Kaa-chan, aku ingin pergi ke pasar." Ucap Mito secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?"

Mito menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Y-Ya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia menyadari apa yang terjadi dan tersenyum menggoda. "Oh. Apakah ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Mito-chan? Katakan padaku, siapa orang yang telah menangkap hati putriku."

"U-Umm…"

"Dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."

Karena Mito tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Menma mengungkapkan siapa orangnya. Mito memelototinya. Bukan hanya Kushina yang terkejut dengan pengungkapan tersebut, tapi Minato juga.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Putra bungsu dari kepala klan Uchiha yang sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Itu benar! Mito selalu menatapnya saat berada dalam kelas dan menyemangatinya. Kemarin, Sasuke berkata bahwa dia menyukainya dan ingin menjadi pacarnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari orang itu, tapi kurasa Mito memiliki selera yang aneh."

"Bukankah kalian masih terlalu muda untuk berpacaran?" Minato tampak tidak menyukai apa yang didengarnya dari Menma.

"Sama seperti ayahmu, Mito-chan. Aku tidak setuju jika kau berpacaran di usia semuda ini, kau harus fokus pada latihanmu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya memberikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke-chan. Lagipula, dia adalah putra Mikoto-chan, jadi dia tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Setelah ini, ayo kita pergi ke pasar dan membelikan sesuatu untuknya."

"Terima kasih, kaa-chan! Kau adalah yang terbaik!"

Dengan begitu, Kushina mengajak ketiga anaknya untuk pergi ke pasar. Sebenarnya, Menma memaksa dia ingin ikut juga dengan mereka berdua. Kushina tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya yang termuda dan memutuskan untuk membawanya juga. Naruto bisa melihat betapa jengkelnya Menma karena dia juga ingin diajak. Minato tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka karena pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya di kantor Hokage.

Namikaze Minato adalah Hokage Keempat, pemimpin desa Konoha yang sekarang. Meskipun bekerja sebagai seorang Hokage, dia masih menyempatkan waktu untuk berada di rumah. Di waktunya yang kosong, dia lebih sering bermain dan berlatih bersama anak-anaknya. Naruto tidak pernah bermain bersama ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di dalam kamarnya untuk belajar sebagai ganti latihan yang tidak pernah diberikan kepadanya.

Di pasar, Kushina dan anak-anaknya melihat-lihat apa yang harus mereka beli. Kushina memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka juga. Ketika mereka berada di dalam sebuah toko, Mito melihat apa yang harus dibelinya. Menma mencari-cari jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan Naruto hanya melihat tanpa tertarik sedikitpun.

Paling tidak, sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kalung yang dapat membuat anak-anak manapun menyukainya, termasuk Naruto. Kalung itu terbuat dari perak dan memiliki sebuah permata biru.

"Apakah kau menginginkannya, Naruto?" Kushina menyadari perhatian putra bungsunya terpaku pada kalung itu.

Naruto menoleh padanya. "Aku-"

"Kaa-san, aku mau itu!" Menma menarik perhatian ibunya sambil menunjuk sebuah topeng.

"Oh. Tapi kau sudah memiliki banyak topeng yang seperti itu di rumah, bukan? Aku yakin ada benda lain yang bisa menarik perhatianmu." Ucap Kushina.

"Tidak. Aku mau itu!"

Kushina menatap topeng yang diinginkan Menma. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelinya. Jika dia menolaknya, Menma tanpa ragu akan merengek. Meski sebenarnya Naruto tahu Menma hanya sedang memaksa ibunya agar mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

Saat Kushina mengambil topeng itu dan berbicara kepada sang penjual, Menma menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Kaa-san lebih menyayangiku."

Naruto tidak membalasnya, dia tidak akan meladeni kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu merendahkannya. Menurutnya, itu tidak berguna. Alasan lain mengapa Naruto tidak ingin membalasnya adalah karena dia takut. Bukan takut kepada Menma, tapi takut apa yang akan terjadi jika Menma merengek kepada orangtuanya. Dia yakin orangtua mereka akan mendengarkan Menma daripada dirinya.

Menma menggeram karena saudaranya mengabaikannya. Dia melihat arah pandangan Naruto dan menemukan kalung yang telah menarik perhatian Naruto sejak tadi. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia mengambil kalung itu dan berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Kaa-san! Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku mau ini!"

Kushina berkedip. "Kau tidak boleh memilih lebih dari dua barang, Menma." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku memilih kalung ini. Aku lebih menyukainya daripada topeng itu."

Kushina melirik putranya yang lain, kemudian melihat kalung yang dipegang Menma. "Tapi, Naruto-"

"Aku mau ini! Apakah kaa-san tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Ekspresi di wajah Menma berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya menatap dengan penuh harapan kepada ibunya.

Kushina menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia melihat Naruto sekali lagi sebelum kembali menatap Menma dan tersenyum dengan lembut. "Jika itu yang diinginkan Menma, aku tidak bisa menolak."

Naruto melihat ibunya mendengarkan keinginan Menma dan membelikan kalung itu untuknya. Seperti yang dia pikirkan, orangtuanya akan lebih mendengarkan Menma. Dia membenci fakta itu. Tapi yang lebih dibencinya adalah seringaian di wajah saudaranya.

Setelah Mito mendapatkan barang yang ingin dia berikan kepada Sasuke, mereka keluar dari toko tersebut. Naruto melihat kalung yang diinginkannya tergantung di leher Menma dan Mito sedang membawa sebuah kotak hadiah kecil. Dia berbicara kepada ibunya.

"Kaa-san…"

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak membawa uang yang banyak. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli kalung Menma dan hadiah Mito-chan, kita harus menyimpan sisanya untuk membeli kebutuhan yang lain-lain. Mungkin lain kali saja."

Kushina tahu apa yang ingin Naruto katakan. Dia hanya bisa meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membeli apa yang Naruto inginkan. Naruto merasa ibunya tidak adil, namun dia mengerti alasan tersebut. Lagipula, ibunya selalu memperhatikan Menma dan Mito, jadi dia tidak merasa sedih jika hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

'_Kenapa aku masih berharap?'_

Keluarga Namikaze telah selesai berbelanja dan mereka semua kembali ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar. Mereka semua menyapa keluarga Namikaze dengan senyuman.

Ada beberapa pria yang memiliki ekspresi aneh saat menatap Kushina. Naruto tidak mengerti ekspresi macam apa itu, mengapa mereka memilikinya saat menatap ibunya, dan mengapa dia merasa tidak nyaman. Namun dia tahu bahwa semua orang yang lewat melemparkan senyuman kepada Menma dan Mito. Lagipula, mereka adalah pahlawan.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sebuah foto berbingkai. Di dalam foto itu adalah seluruh keluarga Namikaze termasuk dia. Foto itu diambil 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia masih mengingat saat itu orangtuanya mencintai ketiga anak mereka secara setara.

Kemudian, semua perlahan berubah beberapa hari setelah foto diambil. Minato dan Kushina berfokus pada latihan Menma dan Mito. Naruto tahu bahwa Menma dan Mito memiliki makhluk bernama Kyūbi di dalam tubuh mereka, masing-masing memiliki setengah dari kekuatan makhluk itu. Katanya 8 tahun lalu, Kyūbi menyerang desa dan Minato memisahkannya menjadi dua lalu menyegelnya ke dalam kedua anaknya yang baru lahir. Itulah mengapa mereka dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua saudaranya yang mendapatkan semua perhatian orangtua mereka. Dia mengerti pentingnya latihan tersebut bagi mereka.

'_Aku hanya ingin kembali ke hari-hari itu.'_

Naruto tidur selama beberapa jam. Saat dia bangun, langit sudah gelap. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar suara orang-orang yang mengobrol. Ternyata malam ini keluarga Namikaze mendapatkan kunjungan dari Jiraiya si Petapa Katak, Tsunade si Putri Siput, dan murid Tsunade yaitu Shizune.

"Aku akan melatihmu juga, Menma! Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi sekuat ayahmu saat kau dewasa nanti!" ucap Jiraiya sambil menyengir.

"Benarkah?!" Menma senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya. "Terima kasih, Ero-jiisan! Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi sekuat tou-san. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darinya. Karena aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa!"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak memanggilku 'Ero-jiisan'."

Mito melihat interaksi mereka dengan iri. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade, "Tsunade-obasan, apakah kau bisa melatihku?"

"Hmm…" Tsunade memegang dagunya sambil memikirkan permintaan Mito, "Kurasa tidak akan apa-apa jika aku menerima satu murid lainnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengabaikan Shizune."

"Tsunade-sama, kau sudah membimbingku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak keberatan jika Anda melatih Mito-chan selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Lagipula, saat ini aku ingin bekerja di rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak akan mendapatkan banyak latihan dari Anda. Mito-chan, semoga beruntung. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat juga." Shizune tidak keberatan jika Tsunade menerima permintaan Mito.

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah padamu saja."

Naruto mengenal Jiraiya dan Tsunade sebagai dua dari Sannin legendaris Konohagakure. Jiraiya adalah guru Minato, dan ayah baptis dari tiga Namikaze bersaudara. Bahkan nama Naruto diambil dari novel karya Jiraiya yang tidak terlalu terkenal.

Tsunade tidak seperti Jiraiya yang sangat dekat dengan mereka. Namun dia adalah salah satu orang terpercaya Minato dan Kushina, sekaligus rekan setim Jiraiya. Dia sangat dipercaya mereka sehingga dia diminta untuk membantu proses persalinan Kushina.

"Yosh! Menma, kau akan menjadi muridku. Tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu." Jiraiya membuat beberapa segel tangan lalu menempelkan kedua tangannya ke lantai. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

*Poof* asap putih mengepul dan muncul seekor katak berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari manusia. Kemunculan katak itu membuat Menma terkejut dan Mito mundur dengan takut. Jiraiya ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, namun disela saat Kushina memukul kepalanya dengan panci penggorengan.

"Jangan memanggil katak sebesar itu di dalam rumah! Dan lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Mito-chan, dia sangat syok dengan pemanggilanmu!"

Kushina berseru dengan marah. Aura merah mengeliliginya. Tampaknya Mito adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak perempuan yang tidak menyukai katak. Jiraiya mencium lantai dan benjolan besar tumbuh di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, semua orang berhasil menenangkan Mito.

Gadis itu tidak takut lagi kepada katak berukuran besar yang dipanggil Jiraiya lagi, namun dia berdiri sejauh yang dia bisa dari mereka. Jiraiya melemparkannya pandangan meminta maaf sebelum beralih lagi ke Menma. Katak di sampingnya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar dari mulutnya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, kau…" Minato bisa menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengambil gulungan itu dan menyengir kepada Menma. Dia membuka gulungan itu dan meletakkannya di atas lantai. Di dalam gulungan itu, tertulis daftar nama beberapa orang dan terdapat tanda lima sidik jari di bawah masing-masing nama. Terdapat nama Jiraiya dan Minato di dalamnya juga.

"Menma, ini adalah kontrak pemanggilan katak. Jika kau menulis namamu di dalam gulungan ini dengan darahmu, kau dapat memanggil katak dari Gunung Myōboku dengan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Sebagai syarat untuk menjadi muridku, kau harus membuat kontrak dengan para katak." Jiraiya menjelaskan kepada Menma.

"Katak?" tanya Menma. Kedengarannya dia tidak puas.

"Katak-katak dari Gunung Myōboku adalah jenis hewan pemanggilan yang hebat. Kau tidak perlu ragu." Minato meyakinkan Menma.

Menma masih kelihatan tidak puas, tapi karena ayahnya yang berkata begitu, dia tidak akan menolak. Lagipula, ini adalah syarat untuk menjadi murid Jiraiya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan dilatih oleh salah satu dari Sannin dan guru dari Hokage Keempat. Dia menulis namanya pada kontrak tersebut dan membuat tanda sidik jari di bawah namanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mito? Apakah kau juga ingin membuat kontrak?"

Minato bertanya pada putri satu-satunya. Mito merasa jijik dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dan dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Beruntung baginya, Tsunade menyelematkannya. "Dia akan menjadi muridku, jadi dia akan membuat kontrak dengan Katsuyu."

Bisa dibilang Mito senang karena bisa membuat kontrak dengan hewan pemanggilan, selama hewan itu bukanlah seekor katak.

Pada saat semua orang senang dengan hasilnya, Jiraiya menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sejak tadi menyaksikan mereka dalam diam. Walaupun wajah Naruto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Jiraiya dapat melihat kesedihan di matanya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya dan dia memanggil anak bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Yo, Naruto! Apakah kau ingin membuat kontrak dengan para katak?"

Semua orang termasuk Naruto terkejut dengan penawaran Jiraiya. Mereka terkejut bukan hanya karena mereka baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto saat Jiraiya memanggilnya, tapi mereka juga terkejut karena penawaran yang diberikan Jiraiya. Meski tidak terlalu peduli, Naruto masih memiliki sebuah harapan kecil di dalam hatinya. Menma memandang dengan marah dan memelototi saudaranya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun secara mengejutkan Minato telah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya!" Ucap Minato dengan tegas, membuat harapan kecil Naruto sirna. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto membuat kontrak dengan para katak dari Gunung Myōboku. Dia masih belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Berbeda dengan Menma, dia belum memiliki pengalaman yang cukup untuk menjadi seorang shinobi. Selain itu juga, dia membutuhkan bimbingan dari seseorang untuk berkomunikasi dengan para katak. Kita berdua tidak punya waktu untuk membimbingnya karena kita harus fokus pada Menma. Untuk saat ini, Menma lebih penting."

Jiraiya melihat Naruto sesaat sebelum menghela napas. "Kau benar. Mungkin setelah latihan Menma selesai, aku bisa membimbing Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu, Tsunade?"

Minato menyela lagi. "Mito sama pentingnya juga. Kita harus berfokus pada latihannya seperti Menma. Kurasa Tsunade-sama tidak akan punya waktu melatih dua orang bersamaan. Naruto, kau harus mengerti bahwa Menma dan Mito adalah prioritas kami saat ini. Tunggulah lebih lama lagi, atau aku akan menghukummu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Tsunade tampak resah dengan ucapan Minato, namun akhirnya dia juga setuju. Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Minato ada benarnya, cara sang ayah mengatakan itu membuat hati sang anak terluka. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan menangguk sambil menahan perasaan di dalam hatinya.

"…Aku mengerti, tou-san."

Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kushina memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama, namun dia mengabaikannya.

"Biarkan dia sendirian, Kushina. Anak itu keras kepala, selalu meminta kita untuk melatihnya. Dia harus menyadari betapa pentingnya kedua saudaranya sekarang. Dia pasti akan mengerti nanti." Minato tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali, dan tersenyum kepada Menma dan Mito.

Keluarga Namikaze dan tamu-tamu mereka makan malam bersama. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak ikut dengan mereka.

Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya dan memeluk gulingnya dengan sedih. Kata-kata Minato tadi masih membuat hatinya sakit. Pandangannya mengarah pada foto keluarga yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Tatapan sedihnya berubah menjadi marah. Dia meraih foto berbingkai itu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

'_Kenapa aku masih berharap?'_

Pada saat dia terbangun lagi, jam menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah tengah malam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kamar kakak perempuannya sedikit terbuka. Dia berpas-pasan dengan Menma.

"Hmph. Lemah."

Menma mencibirnya sebelum berjalan dan menabrak bahunya. Naruto melihatnya pergi dengan benci. Naruto merasa lapar, jadi dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia berhenti saat sudah berada di dekat tempat tujuannya karena suara ayahnya dan Jiraiya.

Kedua pria dewasa itu masih berada di dalam ruang makan. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya saat ini, namun perasaan lapar membuatnya merasa dilema. Tanpa sengaja, dia mendengarkan perbincangan Minato dan Jiraiya.

"…Kau keras kepada Naruto."

"Itu perlu. Menma dan Mito lebih penting karena mereka adalah jinchūriki Kyūbi. Naruto adalah seorang pembuat masalah, instruktur di akademi selalu melaporkan bahwa Naruto selalu mengerjai mereka. Akhir-akhir ini juga, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah membuat masalah dengan mereka semua. Anak itu tidak lain adalah pembuat masalah. Dia mempermalukan nama keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Menma dan Mito, mereka adalah kebanggaanku."

Naruto syok mendengar ucapan Minato. Menjahili? Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tapi, banyak orang yang menuduhnya melakukan itu semua. Pada akhirnya, dia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan melanjutkan tidur sambil menahan rasa lapar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mendapatkan sedikit keberanian untuk sarapan bersama ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin menatap wajah ayahnya, dan Minato sendiri tidak peduli. Setelah sarapan berakhir, ketiga Namikaze bersaudara berangkat menuju Akademi Ninja Konoha. Seperti kemarin, banyak orang menyapa Menma dan Mito dengan ramah.

Di dalam kelasnya, sudah ada banyak murid akademi. Menma masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah angkuh. Mito menggelengkan kepala saat melihat sikap saudaranya. Wajahnya memerah saat dia melihat orang yang disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sedang sibuk memelototi Menma dan Menma membalas dengan tatapan yang sama juga.

"Sasuke-kun…" Mito mendekati Sasuke dengan malu.

Naruto duduk di barisan belakang, sendirian. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Atau bisa juga dibilang, tidak ada uang ingin berbicara dengannya. Kedua saudaranya telah menjadi penarik perhatian yang besar di dalam kelas. Semua orang mengagumi mereka berdua dan ingin berteman dengan mereka. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyaingi kepopuleran mereka adalah Sasuke, paling tidak di kalangan para gadis.

Menma dan Sasuke adalah saingan, mereka disukai oleh hampir semua gadis seangkatan mereka. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada Mito yang disukai hampir semua anak laki-laki. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa Mito menyukai Sasuke. Dia benci mengakui ini, tapi dia setuju dengan ucapan Menma kemarin. Tidak ada yang bagus dari putra bungsu kepala klan Uchiha itu, itu menurut pemikirannya.

"Oi, Menma!" Menma dipanggil oleh sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Anjing kecil yang menjadi partnernya, Akamaru, tidur di atas kepalanya. "Seperti biasanya, kau mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis-gadis. Andaikan saja aku mendapatkan perhatian yang sama."

Menma menyeringai, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Jika kau bukan temanku, aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga." Kiba menggertakkan giginya, dia mungkin akan benar-benar menghajar Menma jika mereka tidak bersahabat. "Huh? Hei, kalung itu…" dia menyadari kalung baru Menma.

Menma menunjukkan kalung yang tergantung di lehernya, seringaian masih terukir di wajahnya. "Oh, kalung ini? Aku mendapatkannya kemarin. Kaa-san berbaik hati ingin membelikannya untukku!"

"Woah! Kau sangat beruntung. Aku ingin membelinya juga, tapi kudengar harganya sangat mahal." Kiba iri kepada Menma, namun bukan berarti dia akan berhenti berteman dengannya. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Mito. "Tch. Mito benar-benar menyukai si Uchiha itu?" geramnya ketika melihat gadis yang disukainya duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Bukan kau satu-satunya yang tidak menyukai orang itu. Kurasa adikku memiliki selera yang buruk atau ada masalah dengan penglihatannya. Kau tahu, kemarin dia membeli hadiah untuk orang itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Ada apa dengan saudaramu?." Kiba melihat ke belakang. Naruto sedang menanamkan wajahnya ke meja. "Maksudku, dia memang selalu tampak lesu setiap kali aku melihatnya. Namun tidak biasanya dia tidur di kelas."

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Lagipula, dia tidak sepadan dengan kita."

"Hahaha. Kau benar!"

Kelas dimulai saat instruktur mereka masuk. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Sesekali, instrukturnya menegurnya dan mengancam akan mengeluarkannya dari kelas jika dia tetap tidur. Naruto tidak menyukai orang itu, dia tidak menyukai banyak orang di desa ini. Menma kadang membuat masalah di akademi dan tidak ada yang akan menyalahkannya. Naruto hanya tidur tanpa mengganggu dan instrukturnya sudah mengancamnya.

Banyak orang di desa yang menyukai Menma dan Mito. Tidak heran mereka akan lebih mendukung kedua saudaranya dibanding dirinya. Itu menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain. Perbedaan status sosial antara Naruto dan kedua saudaranya sangat besar.

Naruto tidak tidur, namun dia tidak peduli juga dengan pelajaran di depannya. Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh instruktur kelas. Setiap hari, dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku. Tidak jarang dia membawa pulang beberapa buku dan membaca. Bertentangan dengan pemikiran banyak orang, Naruto sebenarnya adalah anak yang berbakat.

Dia memang bukan tandingan Menma dan Mito yang telah dilatih selama 3 tahun oleh Minato, tapi dia bukan seorang anak yang bisa diremehkan. Naruto selalu berlatih sendirian. Pengetahuan yang dimilikinya diperoleh dari buku-buku yang dibacanya di perpustakaan. Bukan hanya buku tentang sejarah dan teori, ada juga banyak taktik dan teknik yang bisa dipelajarinya. Kadang, dia akan mengamati beberapa shinobi yang sedang berlatih.

'_Jika kekuatan yang kau miliki tidak sebanding dengan lawanmu, maka kau hanya perlu menggunakan pengetahuanmu. Seorang shinobi sejati akan menggunakan taktik dan tipuan untuk memenangkan pertarungan.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tahu apa itu tentara bayaran?"

Tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap kata-kata yang menarik. Dia menoleh ke depan dan menemukan bahwa subjek yang sedang diterangkan oleh si instruktur adalah tentara bayaran. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Naruto tertarik dengan tentara bayaran.

Mito mengangkat tangannya, "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak berasal dari negara manapun dan disewa untuk bekerja kepada pihak manapun. Mereka tidak lebih dari orang-orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan uang."

"Itu benar. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya." Ucap si instruktur.

Menma mendengus, "Mengapa kita perlu membahas mereka? Tidak ada yang perlu dipelajari tentang orang-orang itu. Mereka bukan shinobi, mereka tidak sebanding dengan kita. Dan apakah mereka tidak punya otak? Orang macam apa yang akan hidup tanpa sebuah desa. Mereka bekerja demi uang sedangkan kita, shinobi, bekerja untuk kepentingan desa. Dengan kata lain, mereka hanyalah sampah."

"Itu juga benar. Sebelum ada sistem desa tersembunyi, semua klan ninja bekerja sebagai tentara bayaran. Bahkan pendiri desa ini adalah dua klan tentara bayaran terkuat, yaitu Uchiha dan Senju. Setelah sistem desa tersembunyi diciptakan, masing-masing klan harus bergabung dengan sebuah desa. Klan tentara bayaran yang tidak memiliki kesetiaan pada desa manapun akan dianggap sebagai kriminal. Oleh karena itu, banyak prajurit bayaran yang sebenarnya adalah ninja pelarian. Kuharap tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menjadi prajurit bayaran karena kesetiaan kalian hanya ada pada Konohagakure."

Setelah itu, si instruktur mulai menjelaskan sejarah sebelum pembentukan desa tersembunyi. Naruto tidak tertarik lagi mendengarkannya, dan dia tidak puas dengan penjelasan mengenai tentara bayaran. Bukannya dia ingin tahu. Dia sudah tahu banyak hal tentang mereka, namun dia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang lain karena rasa ketertarikannya.

Sepulang dari akademi, Naruto berjalan sendirian di jalan. Sesuai dugaan, tanpa adanya Menma dan Mito di dekatnya, tidak ada orang-orang yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Mereka menyadari siapa Naruto, namun mereka tidak pernah menegurnya. Orang-orang mendekatinya hanya karena dia adalah putra Hokage Keempat dan saudara dari dua pahlawan desa.

Naruto mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Kemudian, dia melihat jika ada buku yang menarik untuk dibaca. Setelah menemukan sebuah buku dan meminjamnya, dia pulang ke rumah.

Saat tiba di rumah, Naruto dikejutkan dengan Mito yang sedang menangis di depan Kushina. Menma sedang berdiri di belakang Kushina dengan pandangan sedih. Orang bodoh saja bisa tahu bahwa itu Menma sedang berpura-pura, tapi Kushina dan Mito tidak menyadarinya. Kushina teralihkan oleh tangisan putrinya. Kushina melihat Naruto datang dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah.

"Naruto! Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?!" bentak Kushina. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Kushina membentaknya. "Jika kau mengakui perbuatanmu dan meminta maaf kepada Mito-chan sekarang. Aku akan mengampunimu." Lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Namun Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan ibunya. Kushina meletakkan sebuah kotak hadiah di atas meja, itu adalah kotak hadiah yang Mito ingin berikan kepada Sasuke. Kemudian, Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sudah rusak, itu adalah kalung yang dibelinya untuk Menma kemarin.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Menma datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau telah merusak kalungnya. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa dia melihat kau menarik kalung itu dari leher Menma. Bukan hanya itu saja, Mito-chan pulang dalam keadaan menangis dan berkata bahwa seseorang telah menukar kotak hadiahnya. Dia memberikan kotak itu kepada Sasuke, namun ternyata isinya adalah cacing! Secara kebetulan, aku menemukan kotak yang mirip berada di dalam kamarmu pagi ini!"

Kushina sangat marah. Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini sebelumnya.

"A-Aku…"

"Kau boleh cemburu karena aku tidak membelikanmu apapun kemarin, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh merusak kalung Menma dan menukar hadiah Mito-chan! Karena kau, Mito-chan harus malu di depan teman-temannya dan orang yang disukainya. Dan kau telah merusak sesuatu yang sangat mahal. Aku tidak pernah membesarkan seorang anak yang memiliki perilaku buruk sepertimu!"

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kushina terus memarahinya. Hatinya terasa sakit karena dia dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Bahkan ibunya tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan. Dia melihat Menma dan menemukan bahwa saudaranya sedang menyeringai tipis.

Saat itulah, Naruto mengerti. Semalam saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, dan tadi saat dia tidur di akademi. Semua itu adalah ulah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Naruto! Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?!" Kushina meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi, kaa-san! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Naruto berusaha membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

"Jika bukan kau pelakunya, lalu siapa?!"

Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya. "M-Menma."

*Plak* Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, pipinya memerah. Dia tidak percaya ibunya baru saja menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kau berani menuduh Menma?! Menma tidak pernah berbohong kepada siapapun, dan aku percaya kepadanya. Tapi, kau… kau telah membuat banyak masalah di seluruh desa, dan tidak pernah mengakuinya! Aku akan menghukummu malam ini! Kami akan pergi ke kediaman Hyūga untuk makan malam, tapi kau akan tinggal di kamarmu sampai kami pulang! Jangan coba-coba untuk keluar atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Kushina berbalik dan membawa Mito masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto masih syok karena tamparan dan kata-kata yang dilemparkan ibunya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Menma yang sedang mendekatinya. Menma mengejeknya.

"Kau lihat itu? Kaa-san tidak akan pernah percaya kepadamu. Tou-san tidak akan pernah menyayangimu. Itu semua karena aku dan Mito istimewa, terutama aku. Kau itu tidak lebih dari anak yang lemah, kau tidak pantas berada di rumah ini! Kurasa kau sudah tahu, akulah yang telah melakukannya. Semalam saat kau keluar dari kamarmu, aku diam-diam masuk dan menaruh kotak hadiah Mito di sana, kemudian aku menaruh kotak berisi cacing di kamar Mito. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kaa-san menemukannya sendiri karena kaa-san selalu membersihkan rumah. Hahahaha! Kau harus melihat ekspresi Sasuke ketika membukanya, itu sangat lucu!"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Menma adalah pelaku sebenarnya dan dia telah berani menjebaknya.

"Oh! Tentang kalung itu… itu sebenarnya mudah. Apakah kau tahu bahwa tou-san telah mengajarkan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ kepadaku? Itu adalah jutsu yang mengagumkan dan dia berkata bahwa aku sangat hebat karena bisa membuat banyak sekali klon. Aku hanya perlu membuat klon diriku dan menyuruhnya menggunakan _Henge no Jutsu_ untuk berubah menjadi kau. Hal terakhir yang perlu dilakukan adalah menunjukkan kepada orang-orang bagaimana 'kau' menghancurkan kalungnya. Mereka memang anak-anak bodoh, bisa ditipu semudah itu! Bukankah aku ini jenius?! Hahaha."

Menma terlalu asyik dengan penjalasannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari ekspresi marah di wajah adiknya. Naruto bersumpah akan membuat saudaranya menyesal. Dia tahu mengapa Menma mengungkapkan perbuatannya.

Menma hanya ingin menyiksa Naruto secara mental dan menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih unggul. Bahkan jika Naruto mengatakan apa yang telah diungkapkan Menma, sudah pasti tidak ada yang percaya, dan itu akan membuat Menma lebih terhibur.

"Tahukah kau? Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mengerjai orang-orang di seluruh desa! Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah aku, dan mereka semua menuduhmu. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang percaya kepadamu lagi. Aku ini istimewa. Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak akan pernah menyanyangimu!"

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi dan memukul Menma tepat di hidungnya. Pukulan itu cepat dan terjadi secara tiba-tiba sehingga Menma tidak bisa menghindarinya. Menma jatuh ke lantai sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah. Naruto memukulnya berkali-kali tanpa henti.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk melihat bahwa orang yang telah menghentikannya adalah ayahnya, Minato.

"Tou-san." Ucap Naruto.

Minato tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan meremas pergelangan tangan anaknya, kemudian dia membengkokkannya. Naruto meringis kesakitan saat tangannya dibengkokkan oleh Minato. Belum selesai di situ, Minato menariknya sebelum melayangkan pukulan keras di pipi Naruto. Naruto jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Kushina datang setelah mendengar suara orang yang berkelahi. Dia terkejut melihat kedua anaknya berada di lantai.

"Menma, apa yang terjadi?" Minato bertanya dengan serius.

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Menma yang terguncang. Atau Naruto bisa mengatakan dia sedang pura-pura takut. "Aku mengatakan padanya aku akan tinggal bersama dengannya malam ini. Tapi dia tiba-tiba marah dan memukulku."

Sebagai seorang ninja yang hebat, Minato seharusnya menyadari bahwa Menma sedang berbohong. Namun karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar kepada putra sulungnya itu, dan dia masih marah karena Naruto menghajarnya, dia tidak menyadari kebohongan tersebut.

Malam itu juga, semua anggota keluarga Namikaze kecuali Naruto pergi ke kediaman Hyūga. Naruto dikurung di dalam kamarnya. Dia menangis tanpa henti dan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

'_Kenapa aku masih berharap?'_

Untuk sesaat tadi, dia berharap paling tidak ibunya ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

'_Kenapa aku masih berharap?'_

Untuk sesaat, dia berharap ayahnya akan menyadari kebohongan Menma.

'_Kenapa aku masih berharap?!'_

Naruto menangis sampai dia tertidur. Dia sendirian di dalam rumah dan seluruh keluarganya menikmati makan malam tanpa keberadaannya.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia terbangun karena ranjangnya terasa keras dan kulitnya merasakan udara dingin. Saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh, matanya terbuka lebar dan dia langsung bangun. Namun usahanya untuk bangun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali. Mulutnya disumbat sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmm? Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Naruto melirik orang yang menurut dugaannya, telah menculiknya. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian shinobi dan pelindung dahi. Simbol yang ada pada pelindung dahinya bukan simbol desa Konohagakure, tapi Naruto mengenalinya sebagai simbol desa Iwagakure. Dia bertambah panik saat melihat ada dua orang lainnya yang juga berasal dari Iwa.

"Kami akan membawamu ke Iwa, dan menjadikanmu sandera! Kami akan membalaskan dendam semua orang yang telah dibunuhnya!" ucap orang itu sebelum tertawa. Rekan-rekannya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Naruto ingat ayahnya pernah menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia mengalahkan pasukan Iwa di Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga. Dengan menggunakan ninjutsu ruang dan waktu yang diciptakan Hokage Kedua, Namikaze Minato membantai semua musuhnya dan mendapatkan julukan _Kiroii Senkō_.

'_Begitu rupanya. Dosa orangtua harus ditanggung oleh anaknya sendiri.'_

Naruto berpikir dengan sedih. Jika orang-orang ini menjadikannya sandera, itu berarti mereka telah meninggalkan tanda bahwa dia telah diculik. Dengan begitu, orang-orang di desa akan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, dan mereka akan mengirimkan seseorang atau suatu tim untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena dia adalah putra seorang Hokage, besar kemungkinan ayahnya akan mengirim Anbu.

Kemudian, dia harus tahu bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa menangkapnya. Tiga ninja Iwa yang dapat melewati penjagaan ketat desa Konoha, masuk ke dalam rumah seorang Hokage, dan kemudian menculik anak Hokage itu. Apakah penjagaan desa telah melemah? Atau ada seorang pengkhianat yang membiarkan mereka masuk? Dan apakah ayahnya tidak membuat suatu perlindungan di rumahnya sendiri?

Naruto tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Saat ini, yang harus dipikirkannya adalah melarikan diri dari para penculiknya. Namun sekeras apapun dia memikirkannya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari mereka.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat, mulutnya disumbat, dan yang menculiknya adalah tiga orang ninja yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam desa. Bahkan jika dia berhasil melarikan diri, tanpa ragu mereka bisa menangkapnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu di mana mereka saat ini, yang pasti mereka sedang berada di luar desa.

Yang terbaik yang dapat lakukannya adalah menunggu sampai ada yang datang dan menyelamatkannya. Itulah yang dipikirkannya selama satu jam setelah dia bangun. Karena setelah lebih dari satu jam telah berlalu, tidak ada orang yang datang sama sekali. Para penculiknya sudah membawanya selama satu jam, dan mereka akan mencapai perbatasan antar negara sebentar lagi.

Kalau ini terus berlanjut, mereka akan keluar dari wilayah Negara Api dan memasuki Negara Tanah. Dia berharap mereka akan menemukannya. Namun setelah cukup lama, tidak ada yang datang. Bahkan sejak tadi, orang-orang ini tidak terburu-buru pergi menuju Iwa.

'_Benar juga.'_ Naruto memandang ke langit dengan pasrah._ 'Kenapa aku masih berharap?'_

Sekarang dia baru mengingatnya. Mengapa dia harus berharap kepada orangtuanya yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya? Bagi ayahnya, Menma dan Mito lebih penting. Bagi ibunya, dia adalah seorang pembohong dan pembuat masalah. Bukankah dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengharapkan apapun lagi dari mereka?

'_Aku tahu, sekarang mereka sedang makan malam bersama klan Hyūga. Apakah mereka menikmati makanannya? Pasti sangat enak…'_ Naruto menutup mata. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah akan ada yang datang dan menyelamatkannya.

*Tap, Tap, Tap*

"Huh?"

Orang-orang dari Iwa itu menjadi waspada. Naruto yang bingung mengapa mereka berhenti, melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang. Itu aneh karena mereka tidak bertemu dengan siapapun sejak tadi. Kecuali jika orang itu telah membuntuti mereka dan mereka tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Siapa di sana?!" seru salah seorang ninja Iwa.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Ketiga ninja Iwa menjadi lebih waspada. Mereka melihat sekitar sebelum terdengar suara dari suatu tempat. Mereka berbalik dan mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Kemudian, terdengar lagi suara dari arah lain. Orang ini sedang mempermainkan mereka.

*Shoot*

Semua orang dibuat syok ketika suatu objek kecil yang terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi mengenai salah satu ninja Iwa. Bahkan mereka tidak melihat dari mana arah datangnya objek tersebut. Alhasil, kepala ninja Iwa itu berlubang.

Di tengah keterkejutkan mereka, seseorang turun dari atas dan mengayunkan katana yang dipegangnya. Ninja Iwa yang sedang membawa Naruto menyadari kedatangan musuh dan melompat mundur, menghindari ayunan dari katana orang itu. Ninja Iwa yang lain juga melihatnya, dan maju untuk untuk menyerang dengan kunai.

Tanpa dia duga, katana orang itu diperkuat oleh chakra, sehingga membuat katana itu dilapisi oleh angin. Angin yang melapisi katana itu membuatnya menjadi lebih tajam. Ketika kedua senjata itu saling berbenturan, kunai yang dipegang oleh si ninja Iwa terbelah. Setelah memotong kunai musuhnya, orang misterius itu bergerak cepat ke depan dan memenggal kepalanya.

Sekarang mereka bisa melihat penampilan orang itu dengan lebih baik. Dia mengenakan sebuah armor yang tipis dan topeng tengkorak. Tangannya yang satu memegang katana yang masih dilapisi chakra angin dan tangan yang lain memegang sebuah benda berlaras yang asing. Suaranya mengindikasikan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki.

"Kau…!" ninja Iwa yang terakhir menatap penyerang mereka dengan marah. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau membantu kami?!" Tampaknya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun penyerang itu tidak memiliki pelindung dahi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia berasal dari Iwa.

"Hmm…" orang misterius itu memandang ninja Iwa. "Menurut kontrak yang kita buat, misiku adalah membantu kalian menculik anak Hokage Keempat. Tapi dalam kontrak itu, tidak pernah disebutkan bahwa aku harus membantu kalian membawanya kembali ke Iwagakure. Mungkin kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ada orang lain yang ingin aku membawa anak itu, dan bayarannya lebih tinggi." Ekspresinya disembunyikan oleh topeng tengkoraknya, namun dia terdengar bosan.

"Jangan mempermainkan kami, brengsek! Kami membayarmu dengan sangat mahal, dan kau membalasnya seperti ini?!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh klien, selama permintaannya berada dalam jangkauan kemampuan kami. Bayaran akan diberikan setelah kami menyelesaikan misi. Aku telah membantu kalian dengan senang hati, namun ada orang lain yang menawarkan bayaran lebih tinggi. Asal kau tahu saja… Kami memprioritaskan permintaan dengan bayaran tertinggi."

Ninja Iwa yang terakhir menggertakkan giginya. Dia membuang Naruto dan bersiap untuk menghadapi penyerangnya. Si penyerang misterius itu mengangkat sebuah benda berlaras yang memiliki lubang. Sebuah bulatan chakra telah tercipta di dalam lubang pada laras benda itu.

Si ninja Iwa berlari ke arah musuhnya, namun musuhnya itu melangkah ke samping dan menghindar dengan mudah. Dia mengarahkan kembali benda berlaras di tangannya dan menembakkan bulatan chakra dari benda itu. Kecepatan bulatan chakra itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata orang biasa, dan si ninja Iwa dapat melihatnya sedikit. Namun kecepatan bulatan chakra melampaui kecepatan sasarannya. Pada akhirnya, bulatan itu menembus bahunya dan melukainya.

Satu bulatan chakra ditembakkan lagi dan mengenai kaki si ninja Iwa. Dia jatuh berlutut dengan tiga lubang pada tubuhnya. Penyerangnya berjalan mendekatinya dan mengarahkan moncong dari benda berlarasnya ke kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memberitahu Tsuchikage bahwa kalian mati secara terhormat."

Satu tembakan lagi dan penculik terakhir itu mati dengan lubang di kepalanya.

Orang misterius itu memasukkan menyimpan kedua senjatanya, dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan waspada. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Caramu memandangku, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada penyelamatmu? Tidak? Ayolah, aku bukan monster yang akan menculik anak-anak... Baiklah. Kuakui, aku memang membantu mereka menculikmu. Tapi kau sudah mendengar apa yang kukatakan kepada orang itu, kan? Seseorang memberi kami bayaran lebih tinggi untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha."

Orang itu melepaskan sumbatan di mulut Naruto dan memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Kemudian dia menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan tiga mayat yang tergeletak di belakangnya.

"Tou-san…" Naruto berbicara, "Apakah tou-san yang mengirimmu?"

"Ayahmu? Maksudmu Hokage Keempat?" Naruto mengangguk pelan di bahunya. "Sayangnya, bukan. Aku ragu dia bahkan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Saat aku menyusup, aku memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui apapun tentang penculikanmu. Mungkin penjaga-penjaga dan Anbu telah mengetahuinya, dan mereka telah memberitahu ayahmu. Oh, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa yang membayarku. Dia ingin merahasiakan identitasnya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto tidak berekspresi. Dia bergumam lagi, "Aku… tidak ingin kembali."

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali." Naruto mengatakannya lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat orangtuamu lagi? Mereka pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…Mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Mereka membenciku. Aku membenci mereka!" dia mengatakannya dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke desa itu!"

"Seperti yang dikatakan wanita itu. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha. Apakah dia sudah merencanakan ini?" orang misterius itu bergumam, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya karena mereka sangat dekat. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke Konoha. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus membawamu ke mana."

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "…Apakah kau adalah seorang prajurit bayaran?"

Orang misterius itu berpikir apakah dia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur. "Ya, aku adalah seorang prajurit bayaran."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membuat sebuah permintaan." Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Hatinya bergejolak, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengatakannya. Namun jika dia tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. "Tolong, bawa aku bersamamu."

Orang misterius itu terkejut, namun Naruto tidak tahu itu karena topeng tengkoraknya menutupi wajahnya. "Apakah kau punya uang untuk membayarku?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya uang. Tapi aku akan membayar dengan cara lain. Aku akan bekerja untukmu selama sisa hidupku." Naruto mengatakannya dengan percaya diri. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit bayaran."

Orang misterius itu berhenti berjalan. Dia memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya. "…Apakah kau yakin?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto. "Heh. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak bekerja sendirian. Aku bekerja untuk sebuah organisasi tentara bayaran. Aku tidak tahu apakah atasanku akan menerimamu atau tidak. Tapi, kau masih muda. Jika kami melatihmu dari usia sekarang, kau bisa menjadi prajurit bayaran yang berguna untuk kami di masa depan. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto menjawabnya, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu nama asliku karena kau belum menjadi anggota resmi dalam organisasi. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kodeku. Panggil aku Ueki."

"Ueki."

"Yosh! Bersiaplah, Naruto. Karena mulai hari ini, karena sebentar lagi kau bukan lagi penduduk desa Konoha. Jika atasanku benar-benar menerimamu sebagai anggota, kau akan menjadi anggota dari organisasi tentara bayaran paling keren di seluruh dunia… Shingetsu!"

Naruto memandang ke langit. Ini adalah pilihannya sendiri. Antara shinobi dan prajurit bayaran, dia lebih memilih menjadi prajurit bayaran. Shinobi tidak memiliki kebebasan, prajurit bayaran memilikinya. Dia mungkin akan bertemu orangtua dan saudara-saudarinya lagi, tapi dia tidak akan melihat mereka dalam waktu yang lama. Karena dia akan menjadi prajurit bayaran.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai!**

**Tunggu dulu! Saya membuat cerita baru, padahal masih ada dua cerita lain yang menunggu untuk update?! Ya, saya tahu ini bodoh. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Saya mendapatkan ide untuk membuat sebuah cerita, dan saya merasa terganggu karena tidak mengetik apapun yang saya pikirkan. Saya sudah memulai menulis cerita ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu, dan akhirnya saya tanpa sadar menyelesaikan chapter 1.**

**Tenang saja, saya pasti akan melanjutkan dua cerita lainnya. Mungkin saya akan update dalam beberapa hari. Tapi, saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kuliah. Oh! Masa liburku yang panjang akan berakhir pada akhir bulan ini!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.**

**Jā matane!**


End file.
